Misfits
by Fallen2Abyss
Summary: My own story, didnt know what catagory to place it in tho.... Eventually going to have Lemons, But not for a while.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Misfits**_

_**[Paxton Chase's P.O.V.]**_

_**Prologue:**__** [Paxton's Voice]**_

"_**Hello, my name is Paxton Elizabeth Chase. I'm Seventeen years old and I'm here to give comments on what you are about to read. This is all a true story of events that have happened in my life, shortly after my seventeenth birthday. But before I start I should explain a few people in my life that I've recently met or about to meet as I tell this story. So First off I'd like to introduce you to Mathew Connors."**_

_**[Flash Back 1] [Paxton's 17 year old voice Narrating] **_

_**I look in the mirror, my ringlet grey hair hangs just below my shoulders. I just turned ten and it's my first day at a new school. My father had decided to get a change of scenery in our lives. Apparently different hospitals all around the United States wanted him. And on the outskirts of New York City was the biggest offer. So he packed us up and now here we are. **_

_**I was dreading going to the new school already, I knew no one in this area. And by now there were bound to be the cliques that everybody loves in school. Even if we were only in fifth grade. Our personalities would have gotten along with others and groups from. And thanks to dad, now I had to deal with being an outcast. **_

_**So my bright green eyes scanned over what I was wearing the first day of school. On the bright side and the dark side, this school had a uniform.**_

_**Anyway I am so getting side tracked. **_

_**My dad dropped me off at the school almost ten minutes before I was supposed to be there, because he wanted to be early for work and didn't want to make two trips. So he waited until the last minute to bring me to school. I had walked into the building and all the students that saw me just kept staring at me. I honestly didn't know what there problem was and I walked to the main office.**_

_**An elderly woman behind the desk looked at me, she didn't notice nor do I think she cared really why I was they. But because it was her job she said in a half hearted voice. "Can I help you?"**_

_**I smiled softly to the woman and said, "My name is Paxton Elizabeth Connors, it's my first day at school here. And I was told to come to the main office to get my schedule."**_

"_**Oh so you're the new rich brat," she mumbled so I could barely make out her words and handed me a stack of paper work. "These must be turned in before the end of the week, and if we don't receive them you'll have detention every day until you do return them." Then the woman went back to her paper work.**_

_**I looked at the top of the stack of papers, that I was sure weighed at least five pounds and saw my schedule, that said I had a study hall my first period, thank god, and my locker number and combination. **_

_**I walked out the door in such a rush that I didn't notice the boy with black shaggy hair to his shoulders until it was too late. The stack of papers that were in her hands were pretty much all across the hallway. Paxton groaned in dismay as she bent down and started collecting the paper work. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention. Are you ok?" She asked.**_

"_**I'm fine." The boy said as he bent down and started to collect her papers as well. "I'm Mathew Connors." He said as he collected the last paper up off the ground.**_

"_**I'm Paxton Chase. And thank you for your help. You know you didn't need to." She said as she took the papers from the boy. She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."**_

_**[End Flashback 1]**_

"_**And another important person in my life, that I met almost a year ago to this day."**_

_**[Flashback 2]**_

_**That night I looked in the mirror, my how the years have changed. My once long hair that used to be in ringlets, laid flat against my back. My eyes were almost lime in color tonight with the black eyeliner and mascara I wore, that made them turn a little bit darker. I looked at my semi tanned skin in the mirror and smiled how the summer had finally come. No longer did I look like a ghost but an average sixteen year old. I pulled up the zipper on my leather hooker boots that covered all the way to just under my knee. The rest of my outfit consisted of a red and black plaid tank top with a rhinestone embroidered skull on the right hip. And a black ruffled mini shirt that had chains hanging off of it. **_

_**When I was finished getting ready I opened up my window and climbed out. The tree next to the archway of the front door was at a short enough distance away from the house, that I climbed onto one of the limbs and then scooted my way down the tree. When I got to the ground I fixed my skirt and snuck off into the night. My father never checked on me before he went to bed, nor did he after. I was sixteen and in his eyes, whatever I did was my own doing.**_

_**I walked the less then half a mile to the playground that had a couple swing sets, a few slide, teeter-taughters and different things that kids played on. The park was well kept up and no one really checked on it at night, randomly a few times a week a car would drive by and someone would shine a flashlight peering into the dark abyss for someone breaking the curfew. But normally no one spotted anyone, and I've never seen any other kids out this time of night. Their parents must of taught them right. My dad on the other hand, frankly didn't care. He blamed me for my mothers death since I could walk, and since then he didn't baby me or spoil me. I had a lot of clothes, but that was because he gave me money to go shopping. Pretty much he had to so he did.**_

_**I walked up to one of the swings and sat down. Me sneaking out was really the only time I got to be by myself. Since I first moved here and met Mathew. He has stuck around me ever since. And if anyone did try to say hi to me or talk to me. Mathew would scare them off. So this was my only time alone. And I enjoyed every minute of it.**_

_**After a while of me staring up at the moon, I heard the sound of a twig breaking somewhere in the darkness behind me. "Hello?" I asked as I peered behind me, but with the almost lack of moon light I saw nothing. So I turned back around.**_

_**When I did they was a boy that looked maybe two years older then me standing directly in front of me. "Hi" The boy said in an almost whisper. I was startled and I lost balance for a moment and almost hit the ground until I caught myself or at least that is what I thought. **_

_**When the boy helped my up to my feet, I knew I thought wrong. "Thanks, sorry you startled me. I'm never normally that clumsy." I half heartedly lied. Why was it when ever I met someone I was always either falling or dropping things in my hands. "Do I know you from the school? You look familiar. I'm Paxton and you are?" I asked recognizing him from somewhere.**_

"_**No I am afraid not my dear, I don't go to your school." He said calmly. "My name is Tristan, it's a pleasure." He said and I felt my heart almost skip a beat. Then again it kind of sounded planned out. Like he meant for me to ask his name, and how he was going to reply.**_

_**[End Flashback 2]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Misfits: (Chapter One, Part One)**

**[Tristan's P.O.V.]**

_**Ever since that day almost a year ago now, I can't get her out of my mind. Why would I be attracted to someone like her? Don't get me wrong. She is beautiful but that's just the point, I am nothing like her. Heck I'm not even her species and she is like a weakness to me. I have been trying to cheat what is known to be true. I can't feed off her, she is to pure of a person and I can't do that in good conscience. But I don't get why I have these feelings for her. I should want to feed off her not want to protect and provide for her. Tristan knew the ways of being a vampire. The one that created him, had taught him the all humans were good for was to warm the bed or to warm your blood. Nothing else. **_

_**Tristan thought that was wrong and had lived his life slightly differently then what he was taught. Vampires were supposed to live among the shadows alone until the end of eternity. Instead Tristan lived with outcasts like himself. **_

**First off, there was Alexandria. She was the leader of the pack of misfits. She was five foot three with hair down to her shoulders. Her hair was a multi-colored with a mix of black, medium brown and dirty blonde. Her eyes were an icy blue that changed with her mood. Her along with her younger sister were Demi-Demons. **

**Alexandria's younger sister's name was McKenzie. McKenzie stood at exactly five foot, her pure white hair went to about her knees. She had a build of a gymnast. When her and her sister were just born, they were given to a mad scientist that got a hold of blood of all different species. By mistake he mixed every one of the bloods together and injected the girls with the mixed blood. Over night the girls had grown to looking like they were seventeen and they ran away from the place.**

**Rian and Troy which are the protectors of the group. Were both born vampire. They were left for dead years ago and Alexandria and McKenzie raised them. Both twins have crimson red eyes and that is their only thing they share. Rian is five foot seven, with a cheerleaders build. Her hair is cotton candy pink to just under her butt. Troy is six foot even and his hair is platinum blonde down to his shoulders. They don't let new comers into the group very well but they listen to Alexandria's word like it's law.**

_**I heard Alexandria talking softly to her sister about something new going to stir and swirl everything in our group. That someone that was going to come clearer in the picture of our world and that he/she would change everything. I could tell by her facial expression that her feelings were mixed between curiosity and fear of what was going to happen.**_

_**This was going to be a very interesting couple of months if not longer. And like Alexandria, I was two sided to it…**_

**(Chapter One, Part Two)**

**[Paxton's P.O.V]**

_**My head flashed scenes of blood soaked rooms, chains wrapped around dismembered limbs, horror in the eyes of faded and blurred out faces. But the frightful horror, of what is going on, and how did this happen glossed their eyes. Another flash to a cement basement blood again surrounded the room, but this time it was different. Stinging pain in my wrists and neck, told me it was my own. I looked at the chains that were tight against my wrist and the dripping crimson blood that poured out of the what looked to be fresh wound. Then I looked at the shackles around my ankles and knew this was meant for me not to go anywhere even if I did manage to get the chains off my wrist, I'd have to sever my feet off to escape. But it looked like this hadn't stopped me from trying to break the chains.**_

_**I noticed three tarot cards on the ground in front of me. Death, Three of Swords and then the Judgment [card might be wrong]. End of a major cycle and the beginning of a new. Heart Break. Power without control is nothing.**_

_**Then the room faded, I woke up with my breathe caught in my throat, sweat pouring out of my body. The sheets around me covered and soaked in sweat. I pull the sheets off of my body, and I see bruises all over my body. I must have been hitting myself in my sleep once again, I've seen that same dream over and over again for the past year. No other dream has ever entered my mind. **_

_**I slowly walk to my bathroom and my tank top and pajama bottoms on the bottom of the bathroom floor before I step into the shower. The warm water caressing my body, cleansing my skin from the sweat that is sticky upon it. I wash myself completely before I rinse off and step out of the shower. My hair is almost a wet curly as I wrap a towel around my body, and walk back to my bedroom.**_

_**I walk to my dresser and pull out a red and black corset, that laces all the way up the front. I also put on a pair of black skinny jeans that have an elegant red design on the bell bottoms of the pants. I then slip into a pair of my hooker heels.**_

_**On my way to the window to my room, I sneak out my bedroom window and walk my way to the park. I slowly walk by the cemetery and notice movement in the dark shadows of the night. I hear their voices, coming closer to me. I continue walking on my way, and try to ignore them. I know for a fact that they have seen me now. I can hear them following me. The two adolescent teenage boys that were following me, were laughing and catching up fast.**_

_**Instead of turning to head to the dark area of the park like I normally would, I turned to head towards the main part of the city. My pace getting a little bit faster as I see the lights of the city, and then complete nothingness.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Misfits: (Chapter Two, Part One)**

**[Paxton's P.O.V.]**

**When I finally woke up, I coughed hard. When my body tried to sit up as I did so, I felt restraints wrapped around my body. I didn't know where I was. All I could see was a black and a light that barely glowed at the far edge of the room. My eyes tried to adjust to the room, but it was no luck. The back of my head felt like it had been hit with a baseball bat or something of that nature. I wondered why I was taken here, and what they wanted from me. If they were going to rape me, they would of already. So what was it that they wanted. Then my eyes grew tired, all of a sudden and again all I saw was nothingness but this time I heard more voices and fighting, then nothing.**

**(Chapter Two, Part Two)**

**[Tristan's P.O.V.]**

_**I could hear the beating heart, this is what had woken me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes, as I followed the echo of the heart beat that eventually led to Paxton laying on the dining room table. I looked at her curiously then looked to Alexandria who was standing over her. I could tell by Alexandria's expression that, she didn't mean to bring the girl, home but that they needed to.**_

_**Alexandria turned to me before I could say anything and spoke in a soft voice not the waken the girl. "Rian and Troy were walking around town around midnight and happened to see the girl get hit upside the head by a couple of rogue vampires. Rian and Troy had followed them, and had found out that the rogues were going to bleed her dry in some stupid ritual. Instead of letting her get bled, they killed the rogues and brought the girl back home. When she wakes up I want you to see what she remembers of last night and if its too much detail, I want you to erase her memory of it. After you do so, I want you to bring her home."**_

_**My eyes examined the girl and I tried to tap into her mind when she was asleep. "But I can't even do anything to her now, the mind should be easier to ease into because of her state of rest." I complained.**_

_**Alexandria looked at the girl and shook her head softly causing multicolored hair to shake and then land back into place. "I have noticed this as well, but I'd like you to try when she has woken." Then she started heading towards the door to the hallway.**_

"_**What happens if I can not read her then as well?" I asked. But Alexandria gave no reply as she walked out the door and down the dark hallway.**_

_**I walked closer to the girl, and examined her pale body in the dark lighting of the room. There were candles around the girl and then a few on different surfaces around the room. My mind traveled to what I would of done to the rogues, if I had been the one on patrol last night, and I knew that they would have been massacred. But no use tempting a change in the past, now I just wondered if the girl was as guarded awake as she was asleep.**_

_**I watched her for a few hours, then I sat on one of the chairs and peered into the fire just above her hair. My mind went to the same thing it always had every time I was in the room with Paxton. I could see her under my body moaning. My mind imagined how she felt, how her lips and neck tasted. Then I was snapped back to reality when I heard the girl grumble and start to move.**_

"_**Are you okay?" I asked the girl as she sat up on the table.**_

**(Chapter Two, Part Three)**

**[Paxton's P.O.V.]**

_**I saw Tristan only a few feet away from me, and I flew myself off the table knocking over a couple of the candles.**_

"_**Why would you do this, I liked you. Why is it when I find someone I think could possible…" My voice trailed off then continued. "That you end up as s freak, who gets his jollies from knocking me unconscious then when someone notices brings me and lays me on your kitchen table."**_

"_**Wow Paxton, you have an imagination. I didn't do anything to you. Honest. I was only told to watch over you until you woke up. Now that you have woken up, do you remember anything about who had took you or what they had said to you?" Tristan asked as he examined the me once again after picking up the burning candles and setting them back on the table.**_

_**I examined Tristan before I took one of the candles out of his hand and played with the flame with my right hand. My eyes focused on the flame and I could tell that my pupils dulled a little as the memory of what happened a few hours ago happened.**_

_**I explained to him what had happened and that there wasn't really anything to go off of beside the voices that I had heard. I explained that the room had a strange smell of rotten meat, and that I could hear mice scampering around on the floor. But that was about it.**_

_**Tristan looked at me and shook his head softly before he took the candle away from me. I thought he was going to scan me over to make sure all I had was the bump on my head, but he pulled me into a very protective and almost claiming hug before I heard someone walk into the room. Then he let go of me to look at the girl.**_


End file.
